


I’m Not Saying Good Bye, I’m Saying Hello

by merthurlocked



Series: Merthur party 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlocked/pseuds/merthurlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes to Avalon Lake once every year to see Arthur's final resting place. To look on at the water and to think about Arthur. To think about his younger years. He expects it to be the same as usual, but this time is different. Something changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Saying Good Bye, I’m Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



> Okay so hey guys, this is for the Merthur Party 2013, Prompt 5- "Not The End"  
> I just want to thank my wonderful team mates (Go team Red) and the wonderful Yvie (http://yvieinsane.tumblr.com/) who has drew two brilliant drawings for this fic!! You can find them here- http://yvieinsane.tumblr.com/post/71330079998/day-five-not-the-end-those-are-dedicated-to-the
> 
> Thank you Yvie, you are amazing and I love you<3

The lake of Avalon shone brightly in the moon’s luminescent light. The night sky was peaceful and the stars glistened beautifully. Somewhere, sitting on a tall branch, a night owl hooted into the quite surroundings, making an eerie tune. The other animals added to it as they moved about the grass and water. An old man dressed in brown trousers and a long cloak wrapped tightly around him with brown leather boots walked carefully along a well-worn path to the lake’s side. His red neckerchief swayed this way and that as a gentle breeze picked up. Little yellow fireflies glowed in the dark making tiny buzzing sounds, causing the fragile man to look up and reach out his wrinkly hand. The fireflies buzzed even more, but moved away from the outstretched arm. 

The man continued down the path, not even bothering to watch where he was going, he knew it so well. After all it was him who had created the path in the first place; every year going to the same lake, to watch the waters, and to think. He had travelled to every single place in Britain so many times he’d lost count, but each year, no matter where he was, he always came back to Avalon. He always came back home. For a thousand years Merlin had been traveling by himself, no one to walk with him, no one else to talk to, just him and his thoughts. Each year he would come to lie by the lake’s side and think about the one thing his mind was not allowed to think about during the rest of the year. He thought about Arthur. 

Merlin’s feet dragged on slowly, following the mossy path, treading carefully over loose stones and small bumps in the ground, until he came to his usual place; a soft grassy spot, with little bluebells circling the edge. He stepped inside and sat down, wrapping his cloak over his bent legs. He sighed at the protestation his body made at finally being able to relax. His joints were sore, his muscles tight, and his soul was tired. Too long had he been doing this. He still remembers that fatal day, the day that changed everything for him, the day he lost Arthur. 

The day he said goodbye to everyone he loved, walked away from the place that taught him how to be him, and never looked back. How could he return to the land of Camelot without King Arthur by his side? He had begun his journey alone, so it only seemed fitting to end it alone. He’d kept tabs on Queen Guinevere, Leon, Percy, Gaius and his mum Hunith, but never saw them again. He learnt how Gwen was a wonderful queen, how she remarried to Leon and had three beautiful children; Arthur, Eylan and Merlinna. They had a good life, died old and relatively happy. He found out how Gaius died not soon after the great battle, and how Percival had gone off on reckless hunts and got into tavern fights, most of the time winning. But then one day he was too drunk and unfocused and one blow to his head, he was gone. The hardest was finding out about his mum, she had caught a vicious disease that caused her health to slowly deteriorate. He wanted so badly to see her; he got as close to the outskirts of Ealdor, but turned away. There were too many memories there, all he could think about was how Arthur had once helped him get Ealdor safe and rid of Kanan. 

Everywhere he’d once loved was tainted by Arthur, so he had run, faraway from Camelot and everything associated with his King. Only ever allowing himself to think about Arthur on the anniversary of his death, where he would come to Avalon Lake and think about his past. Another year had gone, and here he was again; sat by the Lake’s side, reminiscing. One thousand years he had been doing this for. Some years, he couldn’t even remember what Arthur looked like, only could hear him. Others he could see him but his face was blurry and only his bright blue eyes could be seen. Today his mind was clear; Arthur was shining brightly, dressed in his red Camelot cloak, with his crown perched precariously on his head, smiling at Merlin. They were out on a hunt; Arthur was just about to shoot down a hare, when Merlin had tripped over a branch, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere with loud curses. He had looked up knowing what kind of angry glare Arthur would be sending his way, but was surprised when a hand helped him up and laughter glistened in his eyes. Dangling from his other hand was the hare. He had caught it.

Merlin was suddenly pulled out of his memory, by a loud swooping noise near his right ear. The owl he had seen before had now left its branch to settle near him. Merlin’s lips twitched at the sight, but then his gaze moved towards the water and his little smile was gone. He could still remember the boat moving steadily closer to the middle of the Lake, and how it had gently sunk to the bottom of it, as though the river was pulling Arthur in, as if it was promising Merlin that it would keep him safe, until he was needed again. The Once and Future King; to be born again when Albion’s need was greatest. Kilgharrah had told Merlin, Arthur would be back, and Merlin had believed him. But where was he? Where was the man that Merlin needed? 

He had started to lose hope, the world had carried on without Arthur, Camelot had disappeared, and Albion did not need saving. Merlin had given in plenty of times before, tried to end his life, but his magic would not let him. It brought him back from the brink of death, not ever giving Merlin the peace he wanted. But then he realised it was no use, his magic would never let him go, maybe he was meant to live for eternity. So he did the only thing he could do, he walked on, and let Arthur live on in his memories. 

Merlin undid his cloak and placed it behind his head, acting as a cushion, and then he released his legs from his arms and stretched them out, gently laying his head down. He would stay here for the night; watch the sunrise, then leave again for another year. Merlin closed his eyes, and entered his dream land; memory after memory whizzed by, happy, sad, angry, hopeful. The time Arthur and Merlin had been in the tavern and Merlin got so drunk he started loudly singing, Arthur at first refused to join in, but then whole of the tavern were joining Merlin and how could Arthur resist Merlin’s puppy eyes? His mind continued to produce images and sounds he hadn’t thought of in ages, old friends and family amongst them. It was a relief to see them all again, but at the same time, Merlin’s conscious thought it a bit suspicious. How and why was his mind all of a sudden producing clear, crisp images of things he hadn’t been able to look at properly for years? Merlin had thought that his mind had got so old, that it had been so long since these memories had happened, that they were slowly going to fade away. But today for some reason, his brain was wide awake, giving him things he had once thought forgotten. 

As Merlin slept on, the water of Avalon Lake, began to move ever so slightly, small ripples breaking the calm surface. The trees swayed, and the fire-flies glowed, small woodland creatures crept closer to the water. The atmosphere had truly become magical. Merlin sighed in his sleep. The ripples in the water got bigger, and gradually a hand appeared, rising smoothly from the middle of the Lake. Then a mop of blonde hair was next, followed by a chest, as it rose the sky twinkled and the air became still. A man was emerging, and walking carefully to the shore. Dressed in a red tunic and brown trousers, his face was shining luminously in the moon’s reflecting light. A small smile tugged at his lips as he laid eyes on the old man asleep on the grass. His feet found solid ground, and the cold droplets of water slid down his body. 

He stepped closer to the man on the floor, and knelt down. His hand reached out and touched Merlin’s cheek, and as he did so, Merlin began to change. His grey beard slowly started to recede, and his wrinkles decreased. His once frail and fragile body was given youth again. His hair became shorter and thicker with his dirty brown colour returning. His face filled out and slight pink coloured his cheeks. Arthur hovered by, watching the magic advance on Merlin, turning him back to his rightful state. His warm breath caressed his face, and ever so gently, Merlin’s eyes twitched as they opened. 

Merlin gasped, and his eyes tracked Arthur’s face, looking at every little detail. He saw the slight crease on his lip, the tiny scar by his eyebrow, and then finally he looked into Arthur’s crystal blue eyes. “I, I must be dreaming, you-“Merlin reached out his hand and touched Arthur’s face with his fingers “you can’t be real”.  
“I am Merlin and its time” Arthur pulled on Merlin’s sleeve, lifting him up.

“Time for what? I- I don’t understand” Merlin stuttered out, looking at Arthur, never once taking his eyes of him. He was still in shock, but moved with Arthur towards the water.

“We’re going home Merlin, we’re finally going home” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and tucked it into his, squeezing it, holding on tightly, as he walked into the Lake. They reached the middle pretty quickly and turned to face each other. Arthur stared at Merlin’s face, watched his eyes sparkle and saw Merlin smile. He laid his hand on Merlin’s neck, pulling him closer, towards him. Merlin’s hand encircled Arthur’s waist, the other resting on his neck too. They stared for a long time, drinking the other in, and never once letting go of their hold on each other. As if they let go, one of them would disappear. 

“Do you remember my last words to you Merlin?” Merlin’s head nodded slightly as his eyes became hooded. A barely there memory of ‘thank you’ flew through his mind. “Well, there was one other thing I wanted to say” Arthur ducked his head down a tiny bit more, and brought his lips closer to Merlin’s. Merlin let out a short startled breath, but then his lips were on his, and they were kissing. Arthur sighed against Merlin, tightening his hold on him, making the space between him and Merlin non-existent. Their lips crashed against one another as sparks flew by and the whole of the Avalon Lake seemed too light up and smash back against the side. A small gold string seemed to circle the two men, wrapping around them, sealing them together. And still they continued to kiss, though they had started to become calmer. They began to sink into the water, cocooning them in its silky warmth. As their bodies got deeper in and only their heads could be seen, they pulled their lips away and Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear. “I love you” Merlin shivered against Arthur’s hold, and his face broke into a huge breath taking smile. 

“Let’s go home then” and at that, their heads disappeared under the Lake.


End file.
